Guardian Angels Come With Sex
by rchginger
Summary: PWP: Castiel watches and Waits for Dean to call on him...rated for a reason...m/m sex don't like don't read. Comments are like cookies and make me happy. Enjoy!


**Guardian Angels Come With Sex….A Kink_Meme**

Author: Rchginger

Genre: Slash Dean/Cas

Warnings: Soft slash porn

Spoilers? Yes. Aired episodes of season 6

Disclaimer: Not mine…belongs to the magic makers at CW who where smart enough to give us the awesomeness that is Supernatural

Notes? Prompts? Prompted by Jedimastercait at the D/C season 6 kink… Dean doesn't know it, but Cas is constantly watching over him, waiting for him to pray to him. Then one day when Dean has a bad day, Cas comes without being called. Porn ensues.

Summary: Porn with plot is still porn….Cas is always watching even if Dean doesn't know it.

** Guardian Angels Come With Sex….**

When Castiel left Dean sitting in the Impala, hands curled around the steering wheel and his bright soul dulled by the agony from the lost of his brother Castiel didn't go far. He waited for Dean to call him back, to pray for his assistance and ask for what it was that he needed. The waiting lasted a year…a year filled with wanting to be with the hunter while attending to the needs of his brethren. When the fighting broke out Castiel began to understand why Gabriel had left. He wanted to go to, to turn his back on those that had done so to him not so long ago. He wanted to go to Dean. To stay with Dean. To _be _with Dean.

When Dean finally did call to him…prayed to him no matter if he had made a mockery of the prayer…it hadn't been for himself. A weapon of Heaven had fallen into the wrong hands and was plaguing innocent humans. Dean needed his help but not for himself. It frustrated the angel, but that was nothing different. Dean always caused the blood in his vessel to stir in a heated boil for one reason or another. Castiel had helped, of course he had, because a weapon like that of the staff of mosses couldn't be left in the hands of whoever was wielding it against humans. And Dean had asked. Castiel had never been able to not assist Dean when asked and didn't see that fact changing anytime soon.

When he left after freeing Balthazar from the ring of fire that Dean and Sam had trapped him in with no word nor look at Dean he had known Dean would be upset. It showed in the way his soul churned with restlessness; the grey dulling the bright white a sour sight as Castiel watched Dean speak with Ben Bradaen while seated in the Impala. But he didn't go to Dean, because Dean didn't call. He didn't ask.

When Dean was pushed into the hard metal of a green dumpster and had the blood of a vampire forced down his throat Castiel watched. His grace cried out for him to do something and he waited for Dean to call for him…to pray to the new archangel…because surely he would. Dean hadn't called to him, instead he had denied it, ran from Sam, and went to Lisa Bradaen. A stupid foolish move that almost caused the woman her life. If he had been in his human form Castiel would have called the dark emotion he felt as Dean sat with the dark-haired woman jealousy. As it was he had been in his true form and therefore felt nothing…angels didn't feel.

When Dean finally called to him a second time since he had began to hunt with Sam once more it still was not for himself but for his brother. This didn't surprise Castiel because most of what Dean did was for his brother….the man had even gone to hell for his younger sibling. A feat that Sam still did not seem to appreciate. Sam looked broken and bloody, the skin of his face torn open. Castiel had looked to Dean to confirm that it was Dean who had caused the damage. He wanted to know what was wrong with his little brother. What Castiel did then hurt Sam and himself when he found nothing but an empty shell. The feeling was wrong and Castiel pulled away from the withering Winchester brother. He promised to help Dean find Sam's soul because he could do nothing else before leaving… a snarky remark falling from his lips before he unfurled his wings and flung himself through smudged colors and frozen time.

When the alpha vampire had Dean pinned and was about to kill him Castiel watched and waited on edge for Dean to call to him….

When Dean found out that his grandfather was lying to him. That Samuel was working with the crowned king of hell the demon Crowley. Castiel watched and waited with a sour heart for Dean to call on him…

When Dean walked to a bar and left Sam in a motel room not far from the Campbell camp Castiel watched and waited with a nervous mind for Dean to call him….

When Dean drowned himself in liquor, doubt, and self-loathing Castiel watched and waited with teary eyes for Dean to call on him….

When the hour on earth struck midnight and Dean sought out his own room away from his brother Castiel watched and waited with longing and a little tinge of hurt for Dean to call on him….

When Dean stripped and bathed and caressed rough hands down the flesh of his sternum and over the hardness of his cock Castiel watched and waited with lust for Dean to call on him…

When Dean lay on the motel bed clothed with yellow stained sheets and a flowery comforter that was ugly to the eyes, naked and moaning his name Castiel watched but no longer waited for the impossible to happen.

Dean needed him. Castiel wanted Dean….

"Cas." Dean didn't sound surprised as he spoke in the aftermath of the fluttering of Castiel's wings.

"Dean."

Not waiting for an invitation Castiel went to the bed, the mattress dipped beneath his weight and the springs groaned in mild protest.

"Cas…."

"I know Dean."

The hunters' skin was warm to the touch, searing Castiel's palm as he smoothed his hands over Dean's chest; bracing himself as he leaned forward. Wet, plush lips parted beneath his and Dean groaned; the sound deep in his chest and vibrating on Castiel's grace.

"Cas I need…."

"I know Dean. Let me help you."

His clothing was gone with a single though and Castiel settled himself over Dean.

"How do you know?"

"I always know Dean….I'm always watching."

Dean didn't respond but his fingers carded through Castiel's hair. Nails, short and blunt, scratching at his skull as the hunter pulled his head down. Tongues danced, twined, mated. Hot, wet, smooth. The kiss stroked a fire alive inside of him and the intensity of it nearly scared him. Dean distracted him by running those hands, hands of a killer and a man that had the purest soul Castiel had ever laid eyes upon, down his chest and arms and over the swell of his hips.

Hard and aching Castiel pushed forward, seeking friction against Dean's sweaty flesh. Dean arched, jerked, and_ moaned _when their dripping lengths touched. Fingers found purchase on Castiel's thighs and Dean pulled him closer while spreading his legs wider.

"Please…please…."

Castiel wanted to take his time. To taste the salty musk on Dean's skin and feel the weight of his cock on his tongue. He wanted to comfort Dean with his love and the touch of his hands and lips. To slowly push the human into the oblivion that pleasure offered.

But this was not about what he wanted.

When Dean snaked a hand between their bodies to push a finger that was slick with lube from an abandon bottle that laid on the wayside inside himself. Castiel pulled back and knelt between Dean's knees. Watching with dark, hungry eyes and waiting while his cock jerked from the sight.

When Dean moaned out his name, fingers of one hand teasing a nipple and a second of the other pressing into the entrance that Castiel longed to press inside. He watched while leaving a wet trial of kisses over the skin on the inside of Dean's thighs, forcing himself to wait for Dean to ask for him.

When Dean turned two fingers into three and began to pleasure himself forcefully, stretching the puckered hole of his anus wider Castiel bit his lip to keep from calling to his father and waited…

When Dean finally grabbed for him, begging and pleading and asking Castiel to take him and make him forget Castiel no longer watched nor waited. He gripped Dean's thighs and licked at the dip in his throat; taste buds popping with the saltiness of the sweat beading on sun-kissed skin and the almost sweet freshness the body soap had left behind.

"Fuck….Cas please….fuck…"

Dean was tight and warm around his length, it was like nothing he had felt before and nothing he would ever feel with someone not the hunter. Because Dean was Dean.

"Oh god…feels so damn good…"

Wood hit plaster and the springs squeaked, Dean drew Castiel's lips back to his own and their tongue moved with the same rhythm as their bodies.

Castiel trialed a hand up Dean's thigh, playing with the sensitive skin before curling a hand around Dean's bouncing cock.

"Yes…fuck…yes, yes…."

When Dean came he finally prayed to Castiel…it was mumbled words falling from his lips and jumbled thoughts tumbling in his mind…but it was a prayer Castiel felt all the same. It shot through him like the lightening he command, jerking his cock and making his hips slammed into Dean. Skin met skin with punishing force…Castiel was flying, his wings snapping out behind him. He filled Dean with streams of white come and combed his fingers through the sticky wet mess Dean had made on their stomachs.

When it was over and Castiel had cleaned them both with a though and a push of his grace. And had pulled his young charge to his chest, lips moving over Dean's temple, the human smiled and turned into the chest of the angel.

"So. You're always watching?"

Dean sounded more amused than pissed. Castiel took this as a good sign.

"Yes Dean. Always."

"Kinky angel…I thought you weren't a perching guardian."

"Are you complaining Dean?"

"Nope. I just never knew that guardian angels came with sex, otherwise I would have signed up for one a long time ago."

"Go to sleep Dean."

When Dean called him the next time two days later while sitting on the hood of the Impala in a field full of dead weeds it was with a prayer and for himself. And Castiel.


End file.
